The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Nierembergia, botanically known as Nierembergia caerulea, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLENC07344’. ‘KLENC07344’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted between May to September 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Nierembergia parent, ‘X 008’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Nierembergia parent, ‘X 010’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro shoot tip culture in Stuttgart, Germany over a three and one-half-year period (more than 30 generations). ‘KLENC07344’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.